A Baby Just Like You
by I 4 2 write
Summary: Sirius and Remus are missing Lily and James on Harry's first Christmas with them after being adopted. But with the two and a half year old, this Christmas will be merry after all. Songfic supposed to fit in with "The Name Is Potter-Black" by PadyandMoony


This was written by "I 4 2 write" with the consent of PadyandMoony.

Summary: Sirius and Remus are missing Lily and James on Harry's first Christmas with them after being adopted. But with the two and a half year old, this Christmas will be merry after all. Songfic supposed to fit in with "The Name Is Potter-Black" by PadyandMoony and based on "A Baby Just Like You" by John Denver. If you want to hear the song go to http/ youtube . com / watch?v 8goQEvvIES8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the rights to the song "A Baby just like you"

**"A Baby just like You"**

Sirius' flat had been transformed for Christmas. Neither Sirius nor Remus could remember a lovelier Christmas tree. It glittered brightly, and a good supply of presents was under it. The rest of the place looked just as splendid, and a blanket of snow had fallen during the night, completing the picture of a perfect Christmas.

_The season is upon us now_

_A time for gifts and giving._

It should have felt like Christmas too, but it didn't. Both Sirius and Remus knew why. Little Harry Potter, now Harry Potter-Black, was sleeping in his room in that house, and would wake up to find presents under the tree for him. But as much as both Sirius and Remus loved having him there and were glad Sirius had been able to adopt him, they knew he should be in Godric's Hollow right now, with Lily and James. But that was impossible now, and Sirius couldn't help feeling that was all his fault. He had made the decision to get James to switch to Peter as secret keeper, and now because of that, two of his best friends were gone.

_And as the year draws to its close_

_I think about my living._

"Remember all those Christmases when we were kids, Moony? James' parents sure made me feel like part of the family."

Remus gave a soft laugh remembering. "It's a wonder they didn't throw you out after you tried your little decorating experiment."

Sirius gave a bark like laugh at that himself.

"Well, an indoor blizzard with never melting snow seemed a good idea at the time. Remember how the lights reflected off it? And we sure had a fun snowball fight afterwards. Of course we did break a few windows and sent the tree crashing down, but that was easily repaired."

_The Christmas times when I was young,_

_The magic and the wonder,_

The laughter stopped when the two friends had the same thought at the same time. Lily and James would never spend another Christmas with their son.

_But colors dull and candles dim,_

_And dark my standing under._

They didn't have much chance to sink into self pity. Harry walked into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Pup."

"Merry Christmas, Daddy."

Sirius looked at Harry with a start. Harry had never called him "Daddy" before. It felt so good to hear that, but he wasn't "daddy." How many times hadn't he wished he was Harry's dad? He had Harry now, but at what price? It was James who was supposed to be here, hearing Harry say that. He reached up to grab a picture of James.

"Harry, I love you as much as if you were my own and nothing will ever change that, but this man here in the picture is your daddy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's my first daddy. You my other daddy."

Sirius looked at Remus, asking for help, but Remus only smiled. The look in his eyes said "Go ahead and let yourself enjoy it." The guilty feeling was still there. After all, James had been Sirius' best friend, and Sirius would have gladly given his life for him. But Sirius couldn't deny he loved hearing Harry call him "Daddy." Harry saw Sirius in that role, and it was a role Sirius was glad to fulfill if James couldn't.

_O little angel, shining light_

_You've set my soul to dreaming,_

_You've given back my joy in life,_

_And filled me with new meaning. _

Remus looked at the picture Sirius had shown Harry. It showed James, Lily, and Harry all together on Harry's first Christmas. James had his arm wrapped around his wife, who held Harry and was looking at him lovingly and rocking him gently. Somehow it reminded Remus of the manger scene at the church at Godric's Hollow.

_A Saviour King was born that day,_

_A baby just like you,_

Sirius put Harry down, and the little boy headed for the presents.

_And as the Magi came with gifts,_

_I've come with my gifts too._

Gifts of every kind were there, but both Sirius and Remus were hoping they could give Harry a happy life, and gifts beyond what he could touch. They wanted to be sure that even without Lily and James, Harry would have the life a child was supposed to have.

_That peace on Earth fills up your time,_

_That brotherhood surrounds you._

_That you may know the warmth of love,_

_And wrap it all around you._

Sometimes it didn't seem like such a future was possible. There were still death eaters out there who saw Harry as the one who'd defeated their leader, and any of them would love to get their hands on him. Things were still a long way from the peace that had once been.

_It's just a wish, a dream I'm told_

_From days when I was young._

But for the moment, Harry didn't care about those things. All he knew was that he was happy today, enjoying Christmas with people he loved. In spite of all that had happened, one little boy could have a Merry Christmas. The rest of the world probably wasn't thinking about that now, but to the two remaining faithful Marauders, it meant the difference between being sullen or enjoying the holiday. And both, again, had the same thought together.

_Merry Christmas, little Harry. _

_Merry Christmas, everyone._


End file.
